


Sleep is Welcomed

by biird_s



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddle fic, john coaxes sherlock to sleep, sherlock insists on cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biird_s/pseuds/biird_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never sleeps and this worries John. So, he finds a way to get him to sleep. Sherlock has a slightly different idea.</p>
<p>[ A short Johnlock cuddle fic. Enjoy! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rather short, though I hope that you guys don't mind. This is my first Sherlock fic and I honestly hope that it turns out nice. Thank you for your patience with the other ones and I should be uploading a few more Sherlock fanfictions in the future. Thank you!

xxxxx

Sleeping was... unneeded, at best. Sherlock was known to stay awake for four or five days before his body decided otherwise. John could coax him to eat a little, but sleeping was out of the question. His body was so used to being awake for long periods of time that he would stay awake longer. It was worrying for John, to say the least. Lack of sleep wasn't good, even for Sherlock. Adrenaline only sufficed for so long before cell health started to deteriorate. It had to be common knowledge and surely, Sherlock knew this. He was a self-proclaimed genius, after all. John had thought of multiple ways to get him to sleep; bribery, comforting, etc. He'd even had the thought of slipping something into his tea to make him fall asleep. It was all futile, he concluded. Sherlock would catch on to his plan and probably defuse it before its first few steps would occur. One thought, however, was more appealing than all the others combined. He'd found that massages and rubbing of the shoulders would help relax someone. If he could manage to get Sherlock relaxed enough, maybe he could coax him into going to bed. It could work as long as he could make the massage feel nice for him, which he hoped he could.

\--

The after-case adrenaline was enough to keep Sherlock up for days, so John decided to wait until he had calmed down. It took about a day before Sherlock's excitement died down and he began to act normal and not as excited. Once this had happened, John found Sherlock sitting in his chair, obviously mulling over the details of the case as he always did. Always thinking of ways to get to conclusions quicker.

John had made their customary tea, bringing it in to the sitting room and giving him a cup and setting his own on the stand.  
"John, why didn't I see it before now?" the detective asked as he took a sip, his brows furrowed over his eyes as his lips set into a frown.

"I don't know, Sherlock," John mumbled as he moved around to stand behind him. The taller male didn't move much, just tensed ever so slightly as John's hands pressed against his shoulders.  
"John, what are you doing?" he questioned before he let out a breath. His muscles relaxed as he began to gently knead his skin with his fingers. Sure, John was amateur when it came to massaging, but he knew how to relax him. A small sigh drifted past the man's lips as he relaxed against the chair and John's hands. His fingers worked wonders to smooth out the kinks and knots that had accumulated in his muscles from days of stress and excitement of the case. It was much better than he figured it would feel. Massages seemed silly and quite dumb to him, to be honest. He wasn't one to go about seeking one and he doubted he ever would. Well, until John was the one giving it to him.  
"Giving you a massage. Isn't it obvious?" John chuckled gently.

"It's as obvious as the nose on your face, John. I meant, what are your motives behind this?" Sherlock scoffed, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed fully against his seemingly magic fingers.  
"Oh, I see. You're meaning to get me relaxed until I fall asleep. I don't mind, however--" Sherlock was shushed as John moved to a more sensitive part of his shoulders, eliciting a hushed groan of appreciation from his lips. God damn him and his knowledge of just where to continue. It did feel rather nice, however, and Sherlock didn't want to protest any longer. All he desired at this point in time was just to stay silent for the duration of the endeavors.  
"Hush, Sherlock. Just enjoy it."

It was fairly soon before he was perfectly silent, his eyes closed as a soft hum of appreciation left his lips. After he'd been properly relaxed, John took his hand and pulled the nearly-asleep man to his feet with a grunt of displeasure.  
"John, I don't want to get up," he whined, pouting almost as if a small child would.  
"Come on, Sherlock. You need to go to bed. That chair will do nothing but create neck problems," he chuckled gently as he tugged him towards his bedroom.  
"Fine," he grumbled in defeat before following him to his bedroom.

\--

The bedroom was fairly small with a bed that was rarely ever used, for Sherlock found no purpose in using it on a daily basis. It was comfortable enough, he decided as he shuffled towards the thing with John's hand clasped in his own. He hadn't let go of it since John tugged him from his beloved chair when he was close to sleep.

The taller male pretty much collapsed into the bed, tugging John in with him, though the shorter probably didn't realize that that was what he was going to do. Sherlock had had the idea for quite some time, but never had the right opportunity to work out exactly how it would work. These things only happened in those dreary romance movies and it wasn't his style to just drag someone into the bedroom or onto the couch for an episode of spooning. Long arms encircled his waist and pulled him flush against his chest, startling John ever so slightly. He tensed, muscles tightening as Sherlock pressed against his back. He was shocked, to say the least, that Sherlock would display such a human thing. Sherlock never did anything of the sort. However, the body against his back was warm and more comforting than he thought it would be and soon he found himself yawning softly.  
"I didn't think you'd be into cuddling," John mumbled softly as he pressed himself a bit closer to Sherlock.  
"I'm not cuddling," he protested, despite the fact that they were, in all honesty, spooning.  
"Sure, you aren't," he chuckled gently as he laid his head down on the pillow underneath his head. "Enough talking. Sleep," Sherlock seemed to chide, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. A shiver was drawn from the shorter and he nodded, chuckling softly.  
"Goodnight, Sherlock," he murmured, receiving a soft grunt in response. The doctor closed his eyes and the last thing that he was aware of was a soft, lingering kiss to the side of his neck.


End file.
